Overtaken
by Harmlessly Weird
Summary: A  stupid little one-shot that I wrote after finding out books six and seven are happening in Disneyland.
1. Mickey

**Remember that _Tangled_ is a Disney movie.**

Mickey never lived an easy life.

During the day, he stayed happily in the house.

At night, he fled Overtakers that wanted his power, his magic. Maleficent, Jafar, and the newcomer Mother Gothel chased him. He even fled the _brooms_ from one of his earlier movies, _Fantasia_. Seriously! Who ran from brooms?

Apparently, those Kingdom Keepers did too.

Mickey was blindfolded and kept in a damp basement in Disneyland. But he heard rumors slipping through the tiny window. The Overtakers whispered hurriedly about five children. Five holographic children that fought them. With the snippets of conversations that he heard, Mickey could follow everything that happened. He knew their plan for the _Magic_. Everything.

He missed Minnie sorely. She had managed to escape the Overtakers that took him on the Night, a fact for which he was grateful. But she hadn't even seen them.

He missed Pluto as well. Pretty Ariel, who loved her show. Fierce Mulan, always ready for a fight. Even whiny little Dumbo seemed part of a dream now. A dream he desperately wanted to slip back into.

He waited, silent, waited as he heard more and more about the Kingdom Keepers, and came to pray they'd somehow rescue him.


	2. Snow White

**All Disney Princesses belong to the Disney company. All Kingdom Keepers/DHIs belong to Ridley Pearson. Mickey belongs to…wait, I can't use _Mickey Mouse_ without putting a disclaimer? That's ridiculous.**

**And I am _convinced_ Rapunzel is a Disney Princess, so deal with it.**

Snow White frowned as she surveyed her own little army.

Cinderella was singing something. _That's my job!_

Ariel was talking to Aurora. In a bikini. Snow White wrinkled her nose. _That's inappropriate._

Mulan was circling the rest with an _I'm ready to kill_ expression on her face. _Okaaay…_

Pocahontas was twirling.

Belle was walking around with an overly bored expression on her face. _Lovely_.

Jasmine was staring into space. _Great._

Rapunzel was shouting at Tiana, "You're not a real 'princess' either!"

"You're in 3-D!" Tiana shouted back.

"Girls!" Snow White broke in. "Tiana, Rapunzel is here, and therefore she is a Disney Princess. And Rapunzel, Tiana is indeed a princess by the end of her movie. So both of you, just shut up!"

"Yes, ma'am," both muttered at once, giving Snow White the evil eye.

"All right. Thank you for coming, girls." She was addressing all the Disney Princesses by then.

Cinderella, Ariel, Aurora, Pocahontas, Mulan, and Belle all stopped and turned to her.

"As you know," Snow White said, "the Kingdom Keepers have said they'd do their best to restore Mickey to his seat of power."

"Actually, they didn't guarantee that," Ariel piped up. Snow White glared at her. _I'm giving a speech here_.

"But I'm sure they meant it."

"Good. Anyway, who here denies that we could get help from these Keepers?"

"Help for what?" Cinderella called.

"Help for…everything," Snow White said. "Disbelief that we exist. Boringness of our shows. Stuff like that."

"You called an express meeting to say _that_?" said Aurora.

"No. Well, kind of. No. Yes." It was rare that Snow White found herself at a loss for words, considering that she usually didn't say them, but now she was. What _was_ she supposed to tell them?

"So…try to meet up with the Kingdom Keepers whenever you can," she finished lamely.

She heard Mulan sigh. "It's not that hard, you know. They're everywhere. Stealing spindles. Running from spiders. They can _walk through walls_. All of us will 'meet up' with them sooner or later."

"Thank you, Mulan."

She heard Mulan whisper, "That wasn't to help you," but Snow White was willing to ignore that. She was scared of Mulan's arrows. _Very_ scared.

"What are their names, again?" she said. "Willow, Shirley, Fish, Mayday and Philby?"

"Will_a_, _Charlene_, _Finn_, May_beck_ and Philby," Ariel corrected her. "And two other girls, Amanda and Jessica."

"Well, sorry," Snow White huffed. "Them. Thank you. Now run off to your attractions and whatnot and leave me in peace."

Grumbling, the Disney Princesses began moving off to different parts of the Parks.


End file.
